A Seed of an Apple
by The Brony Gathering
Summary: After losing her wife, Applejack, Rainbow Dash works to boost her moral, with the help of her friends, and daughter. Written by: modmcdl Edited by: never use halogens
1. Chapter 1: Epiphany

**Hello. This is a continuation of the original story "A Taste of an Apple" by Feeling-Grand. **

It's been five years. Five years since she died. How have I managed it? Waking up each day. There is only one reason I haven't killed myself yet. My daughter has fulfilled my wife's last wishes. She has kept me alive.

* * *

Rainbow Dash sat in a chair in the living room of her new cloud house. She didn't live in Ponyville anymore; the pain of her loss was too strong there. Her wife, Applejack, was dead, and Rainbow Dash, although improving, still almost couldn't bear to get up each morning.

The only thing that allowed her to do it was her daughter, Sunshine. Without her, Rainbow probably would have committed suicide already.

Her parents, Crystal and Solar, came to visit her often. Rainbow was still having a hard time accepting him; even though she had figured out he had really changed. However, she still hadn't gone back to see any of her friends in Ponyville.

Rainbow Dash was thinking about the dream she had had last night. In the dream, Applejack had visited her, and told her to look in one of Suneshine's drawers. When she woke up, she did this, and found a picture with a letter that Rainbows brother in law Big Macintosh had sent Sunshine. It was a picture of Applejack with a note reading, "_This is your guardian angel, a mother you will never know._"

Rainbow Dash had cried then, and wondered why Sunshine had never told her about this. The truth was, Rainbow didn't have any pictures of Applejack, she never thought to take any, and certainly didn't think about taking any she might have had with her. As a matter of fact, many of her belongings were still in her cloud home back in Ponyville.

Just then, the front door opened, and a very eager gold pegasus burst into the living room, smiling and running up to hug her mother. Sunshine began to tell Rainbow all about her first day of flight school, and how wonderful it was. Then her stature suddenly became depressed. "What is it?" asked Rainbow.

Sunshine looked up at her mother. "Eerypony makes fun of you. They say that you're not right." Rainbow was used to hearing comments like this. Many ponies didn't like that fact that she had married another mare. The only problem was, Sunshine hadn't been exposed to this kind of stuff yet.

The cyan mare sighed. "Sunshine, there's something that I think we need to discuss.

Sunshine's look clearly stated that she was worried. "What is it, Momma?" She sat in Rainbow's lap, and listened.

Rainbow, for the first time in five years, spoke about Applejack. She told Sunshine what a wonderful pony her wife had been, and how she had been one of the elements of harmony. She told her daughter all about Applejack. Nearly an hour had passed by the time she got to how she died, and then she started to cry.

Then, Sunshine noticed the picture and note on the table. The picture that her Uncle Big Mac had sent her many years ago. She looked at it every night before she went to sleep, and then dreamed about the mother she never knew.

Afterwards, when Sunshine was up in her room, supposed to be sleeping, Rainbow walked in and put the picture and note back in Sunshine's drawer. She looked at her daughter and smiled, kissing her on the forehead. After Rainbow had left, Sunshine opened up the drawer and gazed at the picture, refusing to break her ritual.

* * *

Downstairs, Rainbow sat at her kitchen table, thinking about Ponyville. She hadn't been there in over five years, but could still remember it clearly…

_Flying down the street towards Sweet Apple Acres… staring at Applejack smiling… tucking Scootaloo under her wind, reassuring her… hovering in Twilight's library, trying to find a book to help save her friends…_

Tears slowly began to run down the cyan mare's face, finally realizing how much she missed the place.

She could live _anywhere, _call anyplace her home, but then and there, the pegasus realized that she would never be in a place she could truly call home, unless she was in Ponyville. Ponyville was, and always would be her home.

Rainbow stood up and made her decision. She was going back to Ponyville. She was going _home._

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well, it's finally here. I can't believe it took me three months to get this chapter out, but with work and such, it actually took me quite a while..._

_As it stated at the top, this story is a sequel to_ **Feeling Grand's** _A Taste of an Apple__ which can be found at ** s/7845445/1/A-Taste-of-an-Apple**. Iwould reccomend reading that first, as for this story is are based entirely off of the events that took place in that one._

_I do hope to be able to get these chapters out every few weeks, however some may take longer than others._

_But for now, I bid you a good day._


	2. Chapter 2: Moving Out, Everypony!

Sunshine woke up the next morning to loud noises coming from downstairs. Banging could be heard, along with occasional loud thumps. Intrigued, Sunshine got out of bed and trotted downstairs to investigate.

She immediately noticed the suitcases in the foyer by the door. And these weren't the usual "Oh, we're going on vacation" suitcases. These were "Oh, we're moving and taking everything we own with us" suitcases. And there were five of them. _"What are we doing today?"_ she asked herself as she walked towards the living room. Rainbow was in there with two male Pegasi, who were attempting to lift the couch. Sunshine stepped out of the way as they carried outside.

Rainbow finally noticed her daughter standing in the doorway to the room. "Oh, good morning Sunshine!" she exclaimed. "I have some exciting news! We're moving today!"

Sunshine's jaw dropped. "We're _what?!_" she asked, astonished at the sudden turn of events. "We're moving to Ponyville honey! I already have a nice cloud there, so we won't have to worry about anything. Plus, you'll love the ponies there!" Rainbow explained to her. However, the golden filly was still in shock. "But, what about school?" she asked. Rainbow smiled. "Oh don't worry about that, I can teach you how to fly, and when it comes time for you to go to grade school, they have a nice schoolhouse there!" Rainbow thought she had the situation under control, however in fact, she did not.

* * *

Sunshine did not want to move to Ponyville. Rainbow Dash had rarely spoken about it, and when she did, it was with distaste, as if the very thought of it was terrible. And until last night, she hadn't shown any passion when talking about it whatsoever. And last night, she had _cried_ while spoke about it. Little did the small pegasus knew about the feeling happening inside her mother. Overwhelming surges of love, loss, and emptiness surged through the cyan mare's heart as they stood there, masked by a hopeful smile.

* * *

Later that day, when it was time to leave, Rainbow trotted around her cloud (she rarely flew around her house anymore), and sighed, thinking of all of the memories that had taken place here. Smiling as she stepped into what once was a nursery for her little Sunshine, she felt a wave of sadness rush over her, immediately followed by the memories that haunted her back in Ponyville. The reason why she had left... _and the reason she had her daughter today._

How would she explain to a young filly like her that her father was really her Uncle Macintosh. _Maybe she shouldn't._

But how would she live being so close to her wife's grave? _Maybe she should stay here._

And what about Pinkie Pie? _..._

_Pinkie Pie._ Now there was a name she hadn't thought of in nearly her entire 5 years away from Ponyville. How would _both_ of them react? Would Pinkie's condition be the same as when she had left, forgiving and forgetful? Would old wounds be reopened, and Pinkie would try to harm herself again? The one thing Dash knew she couldn't risk was a heated confrontation with the Pink party-goer. As powerful as Pinkie's happiness was, her dark side was almost an even match.

Suddenly, the pegasus didn't want to go back. He whole body shook with tremors of fear and pain... and her heart was torn to shreds.

Sunshine walked into the nursery and looked over at her mother, who stood rigid, silent tears pouring down her face. She walked up and wrapped her forelegs around one of Rainbow's legs, and together, they comforted themselves, each for different reasons.

* * *

Finally, they left. The trip to Canterlot was overnight, and since Sunshine had never been in Equestria's capitol city before. The duo decided to stop in a small cafe near the castle for breakfast after getting off the train. A waitress-pony came over and took their order, Sunshine having pancakes and Rainbow ordering toast and daisies.

A few minutes after their food came, the front door opened and in walked a usual patron. (Usual for the cafe, but very unusual for the two newcomers). Rainbow had not known that this was the usual place for Princess Celestia to get breakfast on the weekends, but Sunshine, having heard Rainbow used to know the Princess, thought that her mother had known the Princess would be here, and was overly delighted. Rainbow on the other hand, was not ready for a royal welcome back just yet. Having spent 5 years away from this area on a country cloud, she wanted to ease back into things slowly.

Rainbow ordered another cup of coffee, and asked for a shot of espresso.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Princess Celestia stood up to leave. Rainbow sighed inwardly, for Sunshine had been getting giddy and was dying to get out of the cafe. Rainbow sighed again as Celestia trotted out the door, thinking she was in the clear, when suddenly, the Princess popped her head back in and said, "Rainbow, dear! Would you mind having a word with me after you finish your 5th cup of coffee?"

_"Fiddlesticks!"_

* * *

**Author's Note:**_ Well, here it is, chapter 2 in this grand journey! I got it out a bit faster than the first one, but still longer than I wanted to! And I also did soe research, Canterlot is indeed the capitol of Equestria as we've seen it. (meaning the "country" that the Princesses rule over, not counting The Crystal Empire). Anyways, we'll continue to see exactly how Rainbow's feelings are building up inside her in the next chapter... after tea with royalty of course ;D_


	3. Chapter 3: A Royal Welcome

**A/N:** _Ohhhhhh... this is going to be a fun chapter :) _

* * *

Rainbow walked out of the cafe into the streets of Canterlot, sweating profusely. _"It's ok... she just wants to talk to you... she's not gonna force you to talk about your past... or call up all of your friends..." _she said to herself. Oh hay sticks... she was dead.

One of the Royal Guards Ponies was standing outside the cafe, and walked up to the cyan mare. "The Princess asked me to inform you to go to the castle," he said in a flat tone. Rainbow nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound of his voice. _"On the bright side, I won't even make it to the castle, I'll have a heart attack first!"_

* * *

Sunshine had absolutely no idea why her mother was acting the way she was. She was of course a little nervous to be meeting Princess Celestia, but she wasn't nearly as nervous as Dash. Plus, her mother was a grown mare! Why should she be more afraid than her 5 year old daughter? She had absolutely no idea...

* * *

The duo trotted up to the castle gate, which seemed to sense their presence and let them in. Sunshine started to walk forwards, but Rainbow stood where she was. That is, until a few moments later.

"Ah, I see you made it here before me!" Rainbow yelped, realizing that the Princess was right behind her. "Well, that's no problem, in we go!"

The pegasi's legs seemed to move without command and they walked up the steps to the castle doors, which also opened immediately. There stood Princess Luna, at a stance that indicated she was waiting for them. "It's good to see you again, Rainbow Dash!" she said happily, and without a formal accent either. "_Oh, well someone's gotten a bit perky,"_ Rainbow thought as she walked by the dark blue alicorn, who was almost giddy.

Celestia told the mother and daughter to wait in the library while she attended to a quick matter that would take "no more than a few minutes," and walked out, the doors closing behind her. And indeed, a few minutes later she returned, this time with another guard and 3 cups of tea. "I'm terribly sorry if I startled you earlier, but it's just that _nobody_ has seen you for over 4 years!" The guard placed the tray down on the table, and walked out of the Library. Rainbow gulped nervously, not knowing what to say. Sunshine, on the other hand, was giddy. She had never been in the presence of royalty before, and was very excited.

The awkward silence continued for about another minute before Celestia spoke up again. "So, Dash, what brings you to Canterlot?" Rainbow wasn't going to give her the truthful answer, however...

"She is taking us to go live in her old town of Ponyville!" Sunshine cried out happily. The pegasi's ears drooped as she realized what was about to happen next. "Really?! Well, I'll go tell all of your old friends that you're coming back!" Celestia said. "They're going to be so happy! They've missed you a lot, especially Twilight!" As the white mare turned to go, Rainbow suddenly cried out "WAIT!" Everyone turned to look at her, and she blushed, embarrassed by her outburst. "I mean... please your majesty, don't tell them just yet," she pleaded.

Celestia smiled softly. "I think I understand," she replied reassuringly. "You don't think you're ready to go back just yet." Dash's eyes widened at how exactly 'spot on' the alicorn was. "Don't worry, Dash, you and your filly friend can stay here in the castle."

It was then that Rainbow realized that Celestia had called Sunshine her 'filly friend.' "Oh, um, Princess," Dash said nervously. "Yes, what is it?" Rainbow scratched the back of her head unconsciously. "Sunshine... she isn't..."

"Go on,"

"She's... She's my _daughter_."

Celestia's jaw dropped in shock. "Who's the stallion?" she finally managed to choke out. Rainbow gulped, knowing that this would be a hard conversation, especially with Sunshine there. "Big Mac..." she said uncertainty.

_"WHAT?!"_

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Sorry for the short chapter... Nothing much to say here really, except thank you to those of you who have supported me from the beginning. FireFlash-Bass, dragonrider101, and of course, the mastermind behind all of this... FeelingGrand. Can't thank him enough for letting me do this, it really is an honor._

_(Don't worry, I realized that may have sounded like a good-bye, but it isn't. I just realized I hadn't really thanked them properly._


	4. Chapter 4: When Life Gives You Lemons

Scootaloo trudged along the Apple Farmland with Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom, moody as always. Or what had been always since _she_ left. He idol. The one who she could almost call a sister. Gone. For the past five years. And for the third time that day, she began to cry. Sweetie Belle, as always, tried to cheer her up. "She'll be back one day," the smaller unicorn would always say, or "She's just on vacation." Those lines worked for a while, but after 5 years... the "gig" was up.

* * *

To be honest, Apple Bloom was tired of having Scootaloo cry all the time. Yeah, sure, she lost her hero. But Apple Bloom had lost both of her sisters. Did she cry? Of course, but only in the beginning. But, five years later? Well, let's just say, when life gives you lemons..."

* * *

"No, I do not want any lemonade!" Rarity stood there, angrier than ever, soaked with mud. A cart had just driven by her, and splattered her with this icky mud. Now, a street vendor was trying to con her into buying lemonade. Well, okay, so technically the street vendor was Snips, who was trying to earn a few extra bits by selling lemonade, but Rarity was just angry and had to take it out on somebody.

* * *

Fluttershy sat on the couch inside her cottage, which she hadn't left for over three years. If she needed something, she would wait for Twilight to stop by, (she was the only pony who even visited her anymore) and ask her to get some. She tried leaving, she really did, but no matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't bring herself to open that door.

* * *

Twilight tore through the books in her library, trying to find one that she hadn't read yet. She seemed to be the last pony who could even think straight around Ponyville, so she had to keep her wits about her. But then there were days like this, when the whole world seemed to be falling apart around her. Well, life is life...

NOPONY around Ponyville had been the same since Rainbow Dash had left, but they were slowly getting over it. Then, Pinkie Pie left. The last time Twilight heard anypony laugh besides herself had been when Spike read the note on Pinkie's door and said simply, "Well, we're screwed." And even then, the laugh wasn't really heart-felt. For the past five years, Ponyville had been under a constant blanket of clouds, with seemingly no hope at all.

But that day, Twilight felt something was different. Today was going to be the day she finally found that book. The book that could solve everything...


	5. Chapter 5: Reunion of Sorts

**A/N:**_ Okay... sorry for such a long wait... but with Easter and all that... it actually took much longer than I expected._

* * *

Rainbow Dash gulped heavily. Princess Celestia and Sunshine were just staring at her dumbfounded. Celestia because of what Rainbow had said, and Sunshine because the Princess had spit her tea all over her mother's fur. "WHAT?" Celestia asked again.

"Um... what I had said was... Big Macintosh donated?" Rainbow asked almost as if it were a question. The royal alicorn just blinked her eyes. "Well isn't Uncle BigMac generous!" Sunshine said proudly, and Celestia looked down at her, thinking that the young filly actually knew that kind of "donation" they were talking about. "Um..." Rainbow tried to break the awkward silence that followed. "It was actually AJ's suggestion..." she offered. The white mare seemed to calm down a bit after that, finally realizing that it wasn't some sort of complicated affair thing.

"Well..." Celestia began. "Perhaps we should keep that between us anyways," she suggested shaking her head, as if trying to rid the thought from her mind. "Besides, I'm sure that there are someponies who would love to see you," she implied with a hint of mischief. "Ah, yes, well, um," Dash began, with slight pauses between each 'um'. "Does it have to be now? I mean, I'm excited to see them and all, but I just don't think-"

"Oh, nonsense! They've waited five years to see you, why make them wait any longer?" Celestia stood suddenly, startling Sunshine, because the alicorn seemed to tower over her. As a matter of fact, she did. Celestia giggled at the quick quiver that ran though the young pegasus. "And do come back to visit... you're the only familiar face I've seen around here in ages! Twilight doesn't even drop by anymore," said the royal mare sadly.

"Okay," said Rainbow Dash simply. "Well, now that we have that out of the way, let's go see your friends!" exclaimed Celestia, delighted.

* * *

Twilight had finally stopped dashing about her library, and was resting on her bed, with Spike... well, who knows where Spike was. Probably with the Cutie Mark crusaders again... she knew he just adored Scootaloo. That thought caused Twilight to give a weak smile, a simple gesture that seemed to be few and far between in Ponyville these days. Just then, there was a knock at the door. "Coming!" called Twilight as she flopped out of bed and trudged downstairs towards the door. She used to bounce down the stairs, but hey, what's the rush anymore?

There were no words to describe the feeling Twilight felt when she saw who was at the door. Well, she could list them anyways.

First she felt a bit surprised, as usual to anypony who had royalty standing at their doorstep. Then she felt joy, since she hadn't seen Celestia in so very long. After that, she felt nervous, because why would the royal mare choose to visit her five years after their last meeting. And lastly she felt fear, because Celestia's gaze was dead serious.

"Twilight Sparkle!" said Princess Celestia in a slightly accusing tone. "I have someone who would like to see you." Twilight only saw a glimpse of the rainbow mane before she collapsed on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**Authors Note:**_ Woah... took waaaaaaay longer than I wanted to, and so little done! My chapters are becoming shorter by the minute! Well, expect a long chapter next time, I promise..._

_I also have the task of editing a story written by sabersword... it's most likely going to be rated M, so keep the fillies away from it... but if you're into that kinda stuff, be my guest..._


End file.
